


Shadow of Olympus

by BladeOfOlympus



Series: M!Leo [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A mafia au lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeOfOlympus/pseuds/BladeOfOlympus
Summary: How M!Leo got into the mafia and met Peter





	Shadow of Olympus

Emotions swarmed in Leo's head, overwhelming the poor fifteen year old. The most prominent was confusion. Then fear. Then rage. There was also worry, for the small kids huddled behind them.

Blood dripped down from their nose as they stood protecting the kids from this man. This large, intimidating man who claimed to be their _father_ of all things. Like they would believe _that._ Leo had given up believing one of their parents might come rescue them when they were seven. Their mom had died in a car accident, and their dad was some nobody.

"L-leo..." One of the kids whimpered, cautiously pointing. The men behind the Supposed-Father had guns. Leo stood straighter, glared more heatedly, and pulled the kids closer.

"What do you want!!" They growled at the Supposed-Father. He regarded them coldly, vaguely wondering why their nose was bleeding. 

"I want to take you home and talk to you." He said. The men behind him shifted. Leo glanced at them distrustfully.

"If I come--" Leo started slowly, only to be interrupted by the kids behind them shouting that they _couldn't! "SHUT UP_! If I come, you have to leave them alone. Got that!? You can't hurt them!!"

The Supposed-Father sighed, but nodded. The men behind put away their guns. Leo nodded back firmly, then spun and dropped into a crouch to address the kids quietly.

"Listen, I'm gonna go-- _shush_ \--and it's gonna be okay. Madison, Yuu, you're in charge while I'm gone! Get everyone home safe and tell Marie I'll be back as soon as possible! Got it?" They whispered. The two older kids nodded. There was a moment of silence, then all five kids tackled Leo in a hug, wailing.

"Be careful, Leo!" Someone said in their ear before they wrestled them all off.

"Get offa me!!" They laughed, shoving. They stood up and gave a crooked grin. "I'll be back, you nasty gremlins!! Be good!"

"Hurry up, paliópaido." The Supposed-Father snapped. Leo waved and walked over to him, with enough confidence to hide their anxiety. They'd be back soon.

They weren't.

Before Leo could protest, they were swept to an airport and onto a plane, and shipped right to Greece. The Supposed-Father used the flight to explain the situation. Leo used the flight to scream at him.

It was only in Greece, when Leo had been placed in a room within some nondiscript building, that they let themself think over it all and break down. Their dad _had_ come back, and not only was he a shit person, he was a fucking mafia boss. He had stolen them from their family without even asking to train them. They might never go home. It was the first time in a long while that they let themself cry to sleep.

Training started soon, and it was, simply put, hell. The arduous training started early and ended late. Blisters formed and broke from them doing maneuvers with knives. Their body ached from fighting match after match and getting their ass kicked. Their ears rang constantly from the shooting range. The Boss decided they were ready.

The first mission they were sent on was a disaster.

Out of eighteen agents, only Leo came back alive, but they weren't undamaged. The physical problems were numerous: the cuts on their chin, above their eyebrow, and all over the rest of their body that would obviously scar, a broken leg, and a concussion. The mental problems outnumbered the physical.

The Boss scoffed and threw them back into training the moment they could move. They became stronger. They became a weapon. An angry weapon. Someone, not wanting them to do something that they might regret in their rage, introduced them to an underground fighting ring tournament. They plowed through their opponents, winning and earning the name 'Silver Devil.'

The missions started again. The nightmares got worse. The blood on Leo's hands began to stain. They got more and more angry at their father. All of it became a ticking time bomb that eventually exploded.

It was a turf war, and it ended with Leo hospitalized and a kill streak of over 500. The failed assassination attempt on their throat would scar. Another for the long list. The Boss gave them a disgusted look and declared that since they _obviously_ couldn't handle themself in that field anymore, they'd get a new job. Leo was now a thief.

They took to it like a shadow merging into darkness.

The surprise and anger of others when they found Leo's calling cards made Leo grin, something they hadn't done in a very long time. Slowly, job by job, they lightened up. Smiles were easy to find. The exhilaration of pulling off a job and pissing people off in the process was addicting. They loved it. So, of course, they took the job in Russia, stealing information from the mafia boss there. A well placed pill in the guy's drink, and he wouldn't know what hit him.

They slipped in through the window, finding the--surprisingly hot--Russian boss out cold and drooling. After they took some pictures of a few documents, they gave into temptation and snapped a photo of the sleeping boss. His eyes opened blearily at the flash.

"Who're you?" He slurred. Leo grinned.

"I'm the Tooth Fairy."


End file.
